


I saw you in my dreams

by x_louis_loves_harry_x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mention of Ziam, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, alternative universe, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_louis_loves_harry_x/pseuds/x_louis_loves_harry_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in a world where soulmates exist. There is that one person that knows you better than anyone else. Who will always be by your side. You will see their eyes in your dreams and hear their voice calling out for you. The only problem is, to find that person!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of you

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spent their lives in search of their other halves._   

 

That's what they taught them in school, but Harry isn't really convinced. 

He is seventeen years old when he has his first soulmate dream. He heard about soulmates a lot and all his friends talk about it because it's the number one topic on television. 

Now he is laying in bed and can't stop thinking about Zeus and his other half. 

This night he dreamt crystal blue eyes looking at him. He thinks they are the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. They are framed by long lashes and are just as blue as the ocean. 

 

The next day he is confused, and has a strong feeling in his chest he has never felt before. 

After getting up he has breakfast with his mom. He can't stop thinking about the dream, it haunts him. "What's a soulmate?" He finally asks his mother. She looks up and smiles at him.

"A soulmate, is like a best friend but more." She starts. "It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person." 

She stops to think about something. "No," she sighs. "Actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself because they inspire you." She smiles at Harry and continues.

"A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would." 

"And no matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing could ever change that." After she finishes Harry can see the tears in her eyes, but she just wipes them away and smiles at him. 

Harry just stares at his breakfast and isn't hungry anymore. His mother met her soulmate when she was sixteen years old. She had two children with him, but five years ago he passed away.

Since that day, his mother wasn't the same. According to what she just told him, and the Greek Mythology he learned about in school, she will never find someone again and that thought makes him sad.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

He keeps seeing those pretty blue eyes in his dreams. He sees them every day. As soon as he drifts off to sleep they are there. He kinda fall in love with them.

But this night it is different because for the first time he hears something. Not just something, but the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. At first he doesn't understand what the voice is saying, but suddenly he hears it loud and clear. 

 

_Harry... Harry... Where are you Harry..?_

 

He opens his eyes and is wide awake, the soft voice still in his head. He blinks a few times before he shuts down his alarm clock and gets up to get ready for school. 

On his way to school he can't stop thinking about the voice. Who is this mysterious boy calling out for him? What is his name? Why does he keep dreaming about him? 

There are a million questions in his head, but he has no answers to any of them. 

He arrives at school and goes straight to the class room to have a chat with his friends before class starts. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_"Louis... Louis where are you? I can't find you... Come to me Lou..." The voice is soft and deep and calls out for me. I see his green eyes, sparkling, and I want to reach out for him but I can't._

  _"Louis... Come to me..."_  

 

"Louis William Tomlinson! Get up right now!" The loud voice of his mother wakes Louis up. He can still hear the boys voice, he was so close to touching him. 

Today is his first day in the new school. His family moved to Holmes Chapel, because his step father got a job offer. 

He puts on some briefs and his favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a jumper. Than he runs downstairs to slip on his Vans and gets out of the house. 

He doesn't want to be late on his first day but on his way he only thinks about his dream. He has had this kind of dreams for a few months now. But the voice is calling out for him more desperate now and he just wants to find this boy already. 

He doesn't know his name. The only thing he knows are his beautiful green eyes and his deep voice. 

When he arrives at school he smiles at some students lingering in the hallway and heads to the secretary's office. He knocks on the door and waits. 

"Come in!" A voice calls. He steps inside and smiles at the woman sitting behind a desk. "H-Hey I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Today is my first day."

She smiles at him warmly. "Hello Louis. I will bring you to your first class. Here is your schedule." She hands him a paper with his classes.

 

She walks him through the hallway until she stops and knocks at the door to the classroom. Louis is nervous, as she steps inside he follows her. 

"Hello Mr. Winston, this is Louis Tomlinson, your new student." The man, Mr. Winston shakes Louis' hand and greets him. Louis smiles at him.

The class is quite and Louis feels weird. All eyes are on him as he takes a seat in the back. "Louis, how about you introduce yourself." 

"Uum ok. Hey my name is L-Louis Tomlinson, I'm eighteen years old and I moved here from Doncaster." Some students mumble quite Hey's in return. 

Mr. Winston seems satisfied with the answer and goes back to teaching. Louis looks up for the first time, his eyes land on the boy sitting next to him. 

He has chocolate brown curls and a kinda funny expression on his face. Louis would laugh at him because his eyes and mouth are wide open as if he is in shock. He looks a bit comical. But when Louis looks into his eyes he only thinks about the green green colour of them. He accidently drops his bag to the ground.

"Oops!" Louis whispers.

 

"H-Hi." He stuttered.

 

And than it hits him. That's the boy he dreamt about for the last few months. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Class was as boring as ever. Mr. Winston just talks about some class test they would be writing in a few weeks when there is a knock at the door.

The secretary comes inside and behind her a boy. Harry looks at him, from his vans, all the way up from his skinny tight jeans to his jumper. And then he sees his eyes.

Crystal clear, blue like the ocean, framed by long lashes. He doesn't hear what Mr. Winston is saying, because the boy takes the seat beside him. 

As he introduces himself Harry can hear his soft high pitched voice.

The voice he heard in his dreams for the last few months. And then he looks up at him. 

The boy drops his bag, staring at him. 

"Oops!" He whispers.

"H-Hi." Harry stutters. And he can see something inside of the boy click, as he looks at Harry in shock. 


	2. Meeting you

They both just realised that they found their soulmate, their _other halves_ , and here they are, staring at each other speechless.

But who could blame them, really.

Louis stares into Harrys green eyes, they are the same green green eyes he had seen in his dreams so many times before. And he has to admit, this boy is absolutely beautiful, with his chocolate brown curls which look so soft that Louis wants to reach out and touch them, and his strong jaw and broad shoulders. Then Louis looks at his pink pillowy lips and he just wants to lean in and kiss him. 

Harry at the other hand is completly lost. He can't believe that this pretty boy in front of him is his _other half_ , his life, and he constantly asks himself how he could ever got so lucky. His ocean blue eyes are even more beautiful up close and they are shining in different shades. He has high remarkable cheekbones and is a lot smaller than Harry and seems a little fragile. And his lips, _god his lips_ Harry thinks, they are thinner than his own and the colour is a beautiful shade of pink.

 

After what feels like hours of staring at each other, even if it only have been a few minutes, Harry breaks the silence.

"Hey, I'm H-Harry." He whispers and helds his hand out for Louis to shake.

At first Louis looks a little taken aback, but after some seconds he smiles at Harry and shakes his hand. He's fascinated at how big Harrys hands are, compared to his own smaller ones, they completely cover his own.

"I'm Louis." He whispers back, still smiling. "It's really nice to finally meet you!"

Harry smiles at him, his dimples showing for the first time. And okay, Louis absolutely loves dimples and he really just wants to kiss this boy already.

"Yeah it is." He says. They continue to stare at each other for a bit longer, not letting go of each others hands.

 

The rest of the day passes by in a blurr of small talk, "accidentally" touching each other and quite a lot of giggling and blushing.

After all their classes are over they stand at Harrys locker, talking about anything and everything before they get interrupted.

"Hey Haz!" His best friend Zayn calls out and walks in their direction. By his side is Liam, his soulmate. They met a few months ago, and since that day they are inseperable. He greets him with a hug, without letting go of Liams hand.

"Who's your friend?" Zayn asks and looks a little sceptical, because he has never seen this boy around school before. 

"This Zayn, is Louis." Harry smiles and continues. "My soulmate." A wide grin splits his face.

Zayns expression is priceless, and as far as Harry is concerned, he fears that Zayn could die due to a heartattack right in front of him. He fish mouths at him, like Liam, and they don't know what to say.

"Your... wait what...? Your what...?" Zayn looks at him shocked. "W-When did the two of you meet? Why do i not know about this? What the f.." He freaks out completely and Harry has to put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Zayn, god! Take deep breaths mate." Harry laughs a little bit and looks at Louis, who looks really unsure and shy. To comfort him, Harry takes his hand and squeezes it lightly.

"How about we go to Starbucks together and we can talk about it there? And Louis and I can tell you both of our dreams." Harry offers, still not letting go of Louis' hand.

They all agree and go to Starbucks together. Harry pays for Louis' tea, and they sit together, talking about how they dreamt about each others eyes and how they met this morning.

Two hours later, Zayn and Liam say their goodbyes and Louis and Harry are alone. They talked for a little longer, before Harry walks Louis home.

 

"So, I guess we will see each other in class tomorrow?" Harry questions, when they stop in front of Louis' house. Louis nods and smiles at him.

They hug each other, and after they pull away they are pretty close, their faces only inches apart. Harry feels Louis' breath on his skin and wants to lean in so bad and kiss him already, but he isn't sure if he should. 

After what feels like an eternity, Louis leans in a little closer and whispers. "Now kiss me you fool!" And who is Harry to deny him that, really, so he closes the gap between them and their lips fit together perfectly. Louis leans into the kiss, and it isn't like all the kisses you read about in books, about fireworks and stuff like that. No, it isn't like that, but it's even better. It's the perfect first kiss, it's sweet and soft and Harry tastes like cinnamon and vanilla. Louis sighs into the kiss and Harry licks over his bottom lip to ask for permission. Louis opens his mouth slightly, and okay forget about what Louis said, about no fireworks, because when their tongues meet for the first time, there is definitely an explosion inside of him.

With one hand he pulls Harry impossibly closer by his neck and the other hand rests on his biceps. Harry cups Louis' cheek and his other hand touches Louis' lower back.

When they pull apart, they are both breathing a little heavy, big smiles on their faces.

"I'm so glad I finally met you! So so glad!" Harry whispers and pecks Louis on the lips a few times.

"Me too, Harry." He smiles at Harry and his eyes crinkle a little bit. They kiss each other a few more times before they say goodbye. 

This day is the first time in a few months that Harry doesn't dream of pretty blue eyes and a soft voice. Instead he dreams about the pretty boys face, which he learned today is called Louis.

And this day is also the first time in a few months, that Louis doesn't dream of pretty green eyes and a deep voice. Instead he dreams about the beautiful boys face, whos name is Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the story? :) It is my first one! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Going to update soon! But I'm not so sure whether I like this story or not!  
> You can also look at my works on wattpadd! :)  
> @HazzaxlovesxBoo


End file.
